


Платиновый хит

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 1940s, A Deal-with-the-Devil story, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, probably sad, you know how those end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Однажды таинственный незнакомец предлагает не очень успешному джаз-бэнду записать лучшую песню в их жизни. Насколько судьбоносным окажется для них это предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться?(История о группе, написавшей песню The Hat Man, которую мы слышали в тизере.)
Kudos: 1





	Платиновый хит

**Author's Note:**

> В одном из стримов создатель мультфильма Алан Итуриэль сказал, что музыкальная композиция The Hat Man из тизера Villainous была написана группой Five Kicks по заказу Блэк Хэта в 1940-х. О них никто прежде не слышал, но эта песня в одночасье стала хитом, принесла им бешеную славу и породила слухи, будто музыканты заключили сделку с потусторонними силами.

Садитесь, детки, кругом,  
Чтобы послушать сказ.  
Легенда есть: на свете  
Живет ужаснейший злодей  
Из всех.  
Высок и в черной шляпе,  
Зубы остры как нож — смотри!  
Любой герой в смятеньи  
и ужасе бежит.  
Не забывай  
о Черной шляпе...

**Часть 1. Прелюдия**

Роберт стер пот со лба и оглядел зал. После целого вечера на сцене в глазах уже немного рябило, и зрительские очертания тонули в густом сигаретном дыме. Сквозь него мягко просвечивали желтые шары ламп, но несмотря на них, дальние уголки клуба тонули в полумраке. Кто-то из посетителей смеялся, кто-то пытался наслаждаться едой в шумной компании, а какая-то молоденькая девушка в одиночестве грустила на софе у стены. Столик для особых гостей был объят тенями, и сложно было сказать, ушел ли сидящий за ним посетитель или нет.

Роберт оглянулся на парней: Патрик упоенно перебирал черно-белые клавиши старенького пианино, Сэмми живо отбивал ритм, старина Гленн отыграл свою партию на кларнете и теперь отдыхал, покачиваясь в такт музыке. Продолжая петь, Мистер Джон подмигнул ему и сделал ободряющий жест. В целом, всё шло неплохо. 

Five Kicks начинали с Нового Орлеана, сейчас они играли уже в Чикаго, но, конечно, мечтали перебраться в Нью-Йорк. Мечтали о славе Кинга Оливера и его биг-бэнда. Конечно, где Креольский джазовый оркестр, а где — они. Но всё начинается с маленьких шажков, не так ли?

Хотя даже спустя тысячу этих шажков они по-прежнему топтались где-то на периферии национальной джазовой сцены. 

Какое-то поистине дьявольское невезение.

Даже в самые тёмные моменты самобичевания и самоуничижения Роберт не сказал бы, что их коллектив был настолько ужасен. Да, у половины из них не было классического образования и они никогда не играли со звездами джаза, но они искренне любили то, что делали, и на сцене у них открывалось второе дыхание. И тем не менее, продюсеры словно избегали появляться в тех клубах, где они играли. У них были свои поклонники-завсегдатаи, да и вообще зрители не скупились на аплодисменты, когда для них выступали Five Kicks. Но они будто бы забывали о творчестве бэнда в ту же секунду, как выходили из клуба. 

В то время как какие-нибудь школьники выступали по радио, победив на конкурсе талантов, Five Kicks не могли похвастаться громкой славой хотя бы в родном штате. У них так и не появилось своего Джона Хэммонда[1]. 

Кинга Оливера сменил Луис Армстронг. Элла[2] уже руководила собственным оркестром. А Five Kicks играли их музыку. Они играли и свою, пробовали новое, импровизировали. Но так и не записали ни одной популярной пластинки, и даже мелодичный голос Роберта (о котором весьма лестно отзывались женщины) не смог исправить ситуацию.

А теперь еще и «Хлопковый клуб»[3] закрыли. Патрик очень расстроился: он давно хотел взойти на сцену, по которой ходил Дюк Эллингтон.

Five Kicks исполнили еще одну импровизацию на бис и, обливаясь потом, под овации завершили свое выступление. В особенно зажигательные вечера парни валились с ног, но при этом джаз давал им невероятное чувство свободы. Именно поэтому они до сих пор так и не бросили бэнд, чтобы заниматься более прибыльным делом, как им постоянно советовал старик Гленна. Но с другой стороны, Гленну-старшему на ухо наступил медведь или зверь покрупнее, поэтому неудивительно, что он не мог почувствовать магию свинга.

Роберта ждала дома невеста, но он задержался еще немного, чтобы расслабиться и посидеть с парнями после выступления. Кто-то купил им выпить. Сэмми шутил. Патрик сидел с полуприкрытыми глазами и умиротворенным выражением лица, как всегда после продолжительной игры. Остальные просто отдыхали.

— Приветствую, господа, — внезапно рядом с ними раздался чей-то резкий голос, и музыканты обернулись.

— Не возражаете, если я присяду? — вопрос прозвучал так, будто это была всего лишь вежливая констатация факта, потому что незнакомец не стал дожидаться разрешения.

Когда он решительно опустился на сидение, Сэмми непроизвольно дернулся в сторону и потеснил остальных, освобождая место. Мистер Джон крякнул, как бы невзначай повернул голову к Роберту и зашептал:

— Это тот особый гость. Бобби, он с нас глаз не сводил весь вечер из-за своего столика, ты заметил?

Роберт не заметил. Его собственный взгляд иногда скользил по той части зала, но он всегда предпочитал задерживаться на хорошеньких леди за ближайшими столами, когда пел свои серенады. Хотя сейчас он не понимал, как мог не заметить этого необычного человека.

Гость производил странное впечатление. Он был хорошо одет, но крой костюма заметно отставал от современной моды. Еще этот человек носил монокль — каково, а? Хотя самым странным, пожалуй, было то, что он не снимал шляпу. Возможно, во всем была виновата усталость и вечернее освещение, но Робу казалось, что этот черный «хомбург» поглощал весь окружающий свет. С лицом незнакомца было что-то не так, но точно сказать было сложно, потому что взгляд тут же возвращался к шляпе. Образ в целом захватывал внимание, но оставлял после себя тревожное послевкусие.

— Чем мы можем помочь, мистер...? — холодно начал Роберт. Он видел, что Джон гостю не очень рад, а у него был неплохой нюх на людей. 

— Блэк. Можете называть меня Блэк. У меня к вам деловое предложение. Как насчет записи?

— Так вы продюсер? Вы хотите нас записать? — на всякий случай уточнил Роберт, но он тут же забыл про Мистера Джона, его нюх, ждущую дома невесту и всё на свете. 

— Именно, — согласился Блэк. — Я предлагаю контракт на одну песню.

— Вам нравится наша музыка? Я, конечно, забегаю, вперед, но... как думаете, у нас есть шанс на целый альбом? 

— Да, — подхватил предложение Гленн. — У нас накопилось достаточно материала на несколько треков, мистер Блэк. Мы могли бы начать...

— С одной песни, — закончил за него тот, и уголок его рта раздраженно дернулся.

Парни переглянулись.

— Но это совершенно особенная песня, — добавил Блэк. — Она сделает вас знаменитыми. Я сделаю вас знаменитыми — на следующий же день, буквально. И года не пройдет.

Голос подал Патрик:

— Я не то чтобы ставлю под сомнение ваши вкусы или профессионализм, сэр, но, возможно, вы в курсе, мы играем не первый год, нас кое-где знают в лицо в чикагских ресторанах. И нам так и не удалось прославиться, заработать действительно большие деньги. То есть я не говорю, что мы отстой — видит Бог, что нет. Но если бы мы могли прославиться за один день...

— Пэт, не будь таким скептиком.

— У вас никогда не было меня, — сказал Блэк, и несмотря на абсурдность этого заявления, Роберт с удивлением почувствовал, что это действительно могло быть решающим фактором.

Не думая, он сказал:

— Какого черта, парни. Что мы теряем?

— Конечно, — новый знакомый оглядел всех и ухмыльнулся. — Не каждый день появляется шанс записать пластинку в «Коламбия Рекордс»[4].

Сэмми поперхнулся. Патрик присвистнул.

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Гленн, но было ясно, что он уже согласен.

— Надо увидеть контракт, — заметил Мистер Джон.

— У меня есть условие. Я дам вам указания относительно содержания песни, — Блэк уставился на Джона. — Мне нравится ваш стиль, так что форма и мелодия останутся на ваше усмотрение. 

— Я никогда не писал по указке, не люблю я это дело, — сказал Джон, и это было правдой. 

Его главной ролью в бэнде было создание оригинального материала для группы. Его блюз был пропитан духом Великой депрессии, и он тяготел к повествовательным сюжетам, хотя мог сочинить и трогательную романтику. Джон мог бы написать текст и по заказу, но сейчас, очевидно, не хотел соглашаться из-за своей проклятой «чуйки», чтоб ее. Как будто подобные глупости имели значение, когда тебе поступает такое предложение!

— «Коламбия Рекордс»! — прошипел ему Роберт. — Когда еще мы туда попадем? Ты знаешь, какая там студия? И никогда не узнаешь, если мы не согласимся!

Джон колебался. Наконец он неуверенно кивнул.

— Когда мы можем увидеть контракт? — спросил Роберт.

К их удивлению Блэк потянулся во внутренний карман тренча и извлек оттуда бумаги.

— Чем быстрее мы с этим разберемся, тем быстрее вы прославитесь, джентльмены, — следом он извлек дорогого и необычного вида ручку и положил на стол рядом.

В другой день Роберт удивился бы, но сейчас он даже не задался ни единым вопросом. Он взял контракт и поймал себя на том, что не вчитывается в написанное. Он передал бумаги парням. На самом деле, сочетание слов «запись», «контракт» и «известность» сразу же произвели на него магическое действие, и он не мог ни о чем думать, кроме поклонников, славы и звука своего голоса, передаваемого по радио. Он видел, что у остальных в глазах плясали те же искорки. У всех, кроме Мистера Джона, но и он уже практически сдался. 

— Как видите, формулировки составлены предельно просто. Я организую студийную запись и гарантирую популярность. Вам нужно просто облечь мою идею в нужные слова и написать музыку — и дело в шляпе, — и Блэк снова улыбнулся. 

Его зубы были какого-то нездорового оттенка, и на миг Роберту показалось, что они у него острые, как у хищника. Он моргнул, и наваждение ушло.

А потом Роберт подписал контракт. И Сэмми подписал, и Гленн, и Патрик. Джон повертел в руке предложенную ручку, посмотрел на воодушевленные лица товарищей, едва поднял глаза на Блэка и тут же отвел взгляд. И тоже подписал. Копий не было.

Блэк улыбнулся еще шире. Убрал бумаги и ручку во внутренний карман и тронул поля шляпы.

— Я с вами свяжусь, джентльмены. Начинайте думать, как распорядитесь славой. Земной век краток.

И он ушел, как растворился в табачном дыме. Будто остановившийся мир снова наполнился звуками отодвигающихся стульев, звона бокалов и тихого разговора. Роберт понял, что ничего этого не слышал с того момента, как к ним присоединился Блэк. Их столик словно погрузился в непроницаемый пузырь, который только что лопнул.

В голове немного прояснилось. 

— Бобби, Бобби, — сказал Мистер Джон. — Не знаю, на что мы подписались, но мне что-то не по себе.

— Не дрейфь, приятель, — сказал Сэмми и отбил по столешнице дробь своими пальцами. — Даже если не прославимся, у нас будет шикарная запись.

В тот день Роберт пришел домой, поцеловал Мэг и спокойно проспал до самого утра. Ему ничего не снилось.

**Часть 2. The Hat Man**

Роберт допел последние слова и устало оглядел зал. Все лица были обращены на сцену, зрители подались вперед, будто готовые сорваться со своих мест. Он уже привык к подобным взглядам, блестящим глазам, следящим за каждым его движением. Жадные, одержимые. Но в глубине души он всё равно упивался всем этим. До того, как они выпустили свой хит, Five Kicks никогда не получали такое пристальное внимание. Да, они нравились людям, но чтобы вызывать массовые помешательства...

Роберт оглянулся на парней. 

От оригинального состава бэнда осталась половина. 

Сэмми всё еще отбивал ритм, хотя Роберт уже пару лет не чувствовал в нем того задора, с которым Сэмми играл раньше. Раньше он жил ритмом, а теперь это стало его работой. Поклонникам не было до этого дела, они ничего не замечали и аплодировали как раньше.

Гленн творил свою магию на кларнете. За несколько лет он овладел фаготом, корнетом, трубой и саксофоном и иногда успевал поиграть на каждом из них за одно выступление, но завершал его всегда кларнетом. Только он сильно похудел в последнее время, от когда-то плотного джентльмена осталась лишь тень. Зато отец больше не донимал его своими жизненными советами. Когда их пластинки начали разлетаться с такой скоростью, с какой летали по роялю пальцы Арта Тейтума[5], Гленн-старший вообще заткнулся и лишь изредка просил денег на новое оборудование в своей автомастерской. Было даже похоже, что он побаивался сына, думал, что тот связался с «опасными парнями», которые помогли группе подняться на вершину популярности.

Вместо Патрика с ними играл Дэн. Про него говорили, что он талантлив и подает надежды, но это не имело значения: теперь Five Kicks никогда не играли плохо, независимо от состава. 

От Патрика ничего не было слышно уже два года. После смерти Мистера Джона он всё больше начал уходить в себя, занялся какими-то духовными практиками, а потом в какой-то день купил билет на самолет и пропал. Поговаривали, что он сбежал от мафии, но это были просто дикие слухи. Кто-то слышал, что Патрик живет и здравствует где-то в Китае или Непале. За всё это время никто его не видел, и вестей от него не было. На внезапное возвращение Роберт почему-то не надеялся.

Мистер Джон покинул их первым спустя полтора года после записи в «Коламбия Рекордс». Ему было двадцать семь. После той судьбоносной встречи с Блэком он писал The Hat Man в поте лица в течение нескольких недель. За исключением концертов парни редко его видели. Когда Роберту удавалось вытащить его на стаканчик виски, он приходил усталый, с темными кругами под глазами. Порой нес чушь, и Роберт советовал ему больше спать, пытался мягко расспросить, что с ним такое случилось, но тот отказывался говорить правду и ссылался на работу над текстом.

— Ты знаешь, Бобби, — вздыхал Джон. — Я уже ненавижу эту песню. Видит Бог, это будет моя лучшая работа, и эта мысль придает мне сил. Но она высасывает из меня все соки, будто пиявка. Понимаешь, я не могу ни о чем больше думать. Когда я сижу в конторе, я думаю о том, как вернусь домой и буду писать. Когда я сплю, я вижу ее сюжет. И только когда я пишу, на меня находит такое чувство... будто я не сочиняю, а вспоминаю. Слова приходят извне. И в душе клокочет радость одержимого, и остановиться не можешь. Донна сказала, что я стал похож на своего кузена — помнишь, который умер от передозировки героином?

— Погоди, ты что, начал употр...

— Да ты что, Бобби! Ты же меня знаешь, я к этой дряни и на милю не подойду. Это всё проклятая песня, Боб, ты должен понять, она что-то со мной делает, Блэк что-то делает... — он сжимал руку Роберта, заглядывал ему в глаза, будто искал там что-то, некое понимание, но не находил и отворачивался, потерянно и грустно.

Возможно, тогда-то он и начал пить, но сейчас уже сказать было сложно. Роберт не понимал; не мог и, честно сказать, не хотел. Он не находил в себе способности понять, что за антагонизм и мучения может вызывать у Джона песня, которая всех их прославит (а с этой мыслью Роберт очень быстро свыкся, будто это был уже свершившийся факт). Даже если ему не нравились идеи Блэка — об этом же он твердил всё время? — можно было и потерпеть ради будущего их бэнда. Известность давно уже их заждалась.

Джон дописал песню, и это действительно была уникальная вещь. Она вмещала в себя историю, которой хватило бы на десять жизней. Она начиналась как сказка-страшилка для детей, но скоро разворачивалась в сюрреалистический сюжет, полный странных образов и холодящей душу мистики. В образе фантастического героя угадывался сам заказчик, и надо отдать ему должное, фантазия у Блэка была что надо. Результат не походил на то, что они играли раньше, но перо Джона всё же чувствовалось в форме и строении фраз. Сам Мистер Джон выглядел так, будто работал без продыху не пару недель, а целый год. Он сказал, что всё это время постоянно встречался с Блэком и ненавидел эти встречи, но распространяться не стал.

Одних слов хватило бы на целый рассказ, но как только Five Kicks начали писать музыку, время как остановилось. Они не выходили из студии, пока не закончили сочинять. Казалось, мелодия уже существовала в природе и всё это время ждала именно их — так быстро приходили к ним ноты и так идеально слова ложились на музыку. Вместе с ней голос Роберта звучал особенно завораживающе. Честно сказать, он никогда не думал, что может звучать так хорошо.

Потом был Нью-Йорк, изнурительная запись в студии «Коламбия Рекордс», где они, казалось, оставили свои души, такими опустошенными они себя потом ощущали. И спустя сутки, как и обещал Блэк, к ним пришла слава. Им посыпались предложения и приглашения, их пластинки разлетались со скоростью пуль, рассекающих мир в то время. До самого конца войны призыв не коснулся ни одного участника Five Kicks. Вместо них на фронт отправлялись «В»-диски[6].

Поклонники штурмовали концертные залы, их небольшой джаз-бэнд узнавали на улице. У их отелей всегда вились женщины, они приходили на выступления и ловили музыкантов у выхода. Five Kicks процветали, и почти никто не замечал, что каждый раз, когда они играли The Hat Man, от них будто отрывали по маленькому куску. Только Мистер Джон становился всё угрюмее. Он часто и помногу пил, иногда вместе с Патриком. Газеты говорили, что он не выдержал проверку славой, но Роберт видел, что было что-то еще. Он пытался с ним говорить, но ничего не помогало. Джон становился всё больше и больше одержим идеей о том, что их лучшая песня проклята, прокляты они сами и их публика. Что необходимо снять проклятие, но он пока не придумал как, потому что оно сильнее любой церкви и любого вуду. Видимо, он нашел способ или отчаялся в его поисках, потому что однажды его обнаружили мертвым в своей маленькой квартирке, где накануне прозвучал выстрел. Когда его нашли, из проигрывателя доносились последние куплеты роковой песни.

Это стало шоком для всех, но Роберт обнаружил, что горечь от потери друга утоляется любовью поклонников. А точнее, поклонниц. Мэг в итоге тоже не выдержала и ушла от него, хотя шоком это не стало. Роберт давно чувствовал, что к этому всё и шло.

После себя Мистер Джон оставил стихи и прощальную записку. Записку Роберт сохранил у себя, а стихи они положили на музыку в память о друге и исполняли каждый раз вместе с остальными песнями. Правда, это мало кому было интересно, потому что публика, хоть и благосклонно слушала другие их композиции, но всегда жаждала только одной песни. Поэтому они просто стали делать посвящение перед тем, как сыграть The Hat Man. 

Вместо Мистера Джона у них теперь был Чарли. Чарли был неплохим парнем, но вряд ли бы его хватило еще на год. Роберт думал, что после него уже не будет брать никого вторым голосом. Роб сам исполнял основную часть, мог спеть и припев. А уж публика только обрадуется, если его божественный голос не будет перекрываться никакими другими. 

На их выступления всегда собиралось много народа: долгое время только так можно было услышать The Hat Man целиком, потому что на пластинки она не помещалась — такой длинной она была[7]. Точнее, существовала всего одна таинственная оригинальная пластинка, на которой песня была записана целиком, и ее принес и унес с собой Блэк в день первой записи. Никто не знал, где и как он ее достал. На остальные они записывали безбожно укороченные версии или по частям. Правда, с введением в бизнес долгоиграющих пластинок ситуация немного исправилась, хотя первым альбомом, записанным на такую пластинку, всё равно стал альбом Фрэнка Синатры.

Но они тогда чуть не выжали Фрэнка из бизнеса. Не совсем, конечно, — ведь он был хорош, и его любили. Но в последнее время дела у Фрэнка шли плохо, поговаривали, что его карьере настал конец и он уже «человек прошлого»[8]. А Five Kicks по-прежнему держат публику своим безвременным хитом, хоть из пяти остались только трое. 

Это было постоянной темой обсуждения в музыкальном сообществе. Тайна на пятерых. Загадка «Человека в шляпе».

Возможно, думал Роберт, проблема Фрэнка состояла в том, что ни один из его менеджеров и продюсеров не был Блэком. И хотя этого таинственного человека никто из Five Kicks не видел со дня первой студийной записи в «Коламбия Рекордс», его тень нависала над ними до самого конца.

**Часть 3. Finale**

Сэмми попал в аварию еще в начале пятидесятых. В полиции сказали, что он гнал как безумец, не справился с управлением и на полном ходу вылетел с моста. Роберт не сомневался, что в тот момент по радио звучал их лучший хит. Похоже, дух Мистера Джона добрался и до прессы, потому что теперь на каждом углу кричали о «проклятии „Человека в шляпе“». К тому времени Гленн уже находился в состоянии депрессии и принимал таблетки, и такие новости уж точно не пошли ему на пользу.

Теперь в посвящении перед The Hat Man звучало три имени. После пары месяцев уединения в загородном домике Гленн сказал, что не хочет добавлять туда свое, и предложил расстаться. Всё равно они уже не получали удовольствия от работы, музыкальный мир захватывал рок-н-ролл, а деньги с продаж приходили бы и так. Роберт был против, но изменить его мнения не смог. Они поддерживали редкую связь какое-то время, но вскоре и Гленн замолчал. Роберт не читал некрологи, просто однажды добавил его имя в список. 

Роберт всегда думал, что было бы здорово, если бы в самом конце, после его смерти, его собственное имя тоже оказалось там. Все парни наконец-то были бы в сборе. Так было бы правильно. Это их песня, и они должны быть с ней до конца.

Когда ему диагностировали рак горла продвинутой стадии, из оригинального состава кроме него уже никого не осталось. Five Kicks официально прекратили свое существование. 

Роберт не мог больше петь. Его никуда не приглашали, но он продолжал получать деньги с продаж пластинок, время от времени продавал свои автографы и делал памятные снимки с детьми своей домашней прислуги. Это поднимало ему настроение. Роберт чувствовал, что ему осталось недолго.

Теперь из самого ценного у него оставались только воспоминания, им-то он и предавался всецело, когда сидел в одиночестве в своем доме со старомодным камином.

Он вспоминал о том дне, когда в клубе к ним подошел Блэк. До сих пор Роберт не задавался никакими вопросами на его счет, даже практически не думал о нем, разве что его ищущий взгляд иногда задерживался на вип-ложах (так это теперь называлось — VIP) и столиках для особых гостей. Но никогда больше он не видел этой черной шляпы ни на одном своем концерте, благотворительном или каком-либо другом светском мероприятии. Ее таинственного владельца как будто не существовало.

Для публики так и было. Никто из пятерки, не сговариваясь, никогда никому не говорил о Блэке. Все остальные думали, что песня The Hat Man стала счастливым открытием и свидетельством гения бэнда, но Роберт всегда знал, что без Блэка ничего этого не было бы. Благодаря ему Five Kicks взлетели на волнах славы и теперь один за другим разбивались о камни внизу.

Делало ли это Блэка дьяволом, которому музыканты продали свои души? Возможно. Он до сих пор не знал, что именно было написано в том контракте. Записка, которую оставил после себя Мистер Джон, отсылала к другой легенде блюза 30-х (по странному совпадению, тезки Роберта) и состояла из строк: «Роб Джонсон ждал его на перекрестке, Five Kicks — в чикагском клубе за столом. Хотя не пересеклись наши дорожки, мы все к нему в конце придем». 

В конце концов, Джон дольше всех был с Блэком, именно он и написал «Человека в шляпе». Кто знает, о чем они еще с ним говорили? Может, и о Роберте Лерое Джонсоне[9]. Может, о трагической судьбе Five Kicks. Может, Блэк открыл ему будущее, и бедняге Джону пришлось пережить смерть каждого из них и свою собственную.

А может, это было всего лишь жутким совпадением. В мире сотни людей кончают жизнь самоубийством, разбиваются, пропадают и погибают каждый день. В этом виновато напряжение, обстановка, условия жизни, отношения с окружающими, банальная случайность... что угодно. Чисто статистически, была вероятность того, что с каждым членом бэнда произошло что-то подобное совершенно случайно. А Блэк был всего лишь состоятельным эксцентричным поклонником, который мог позволить себе устроить студийную запись для любимых недооцененных исполнителей.

Тем не менее, жалел ли Роберт о сделке? Знай он тогда, как закончится их история в будущем, подписал бы контракт?

Со временем Роберт понял, что он вообще перестал вспоминать о печальных судьбах своих друзей, что еще задолго до рака они перестали его трогать. Он всё больше предавался воспоминаниям о былых блистательных днях, о восторге поклонников. Роберт любил экстатические крики влюбленных в его голос фанаток, любил шум оваций, любил званые обеды и звук своего голоса из радиоприемника. Конечно, за столько лет The Hat Man набила оскомину, бывали дни, когда он думал, что ненавидит ее, особенно когда парни жаловались на то, что остальной их материал никто не слушает. Но всё это были капризы короля, которому надоело каждый день есть устриц. 

На самом деле, с того самого первого дня Роберт был благодарен Блэку. Его мечта сбылась, и если это стоило его души и душ его товарищей — да и черт с ним. Да, он подписал проклятый контракт тогда, подписал бы его и сегодня.

Возможно, именно поэтому Роберт прожил дольше остальных. Он очень любил свой величайший хит — да, свой, потому что теперь The Hat Man принадлежала только ему. С тех пор, как он не мог больше петь, Роб сильно по ней тосковал. «Человек в шляпе» был его хлебом, его жизнью, его частью, и он выжал из него последние капли.

Порой Роберт даже думал, что отдал бы всё время, что ему осталось, только чтобы спеть эту песню еще раз. И если бы он снова встретил Блэка, то пусть тот был бы хоть самим Сатаной, но Роберт попросил бы его еще об одной сделке.

Он умер в больнице от передозировки морфином по странной оплошности медицинского персонала. Его имя так и не попало в список, потому что не было никого, кто бы сделал посвящение и взялся петь The Hat Man на его похоронах. К тому времени среди исполнителей уже ходила легенда, что она сулит смерть тому, кто будет ее петь.

Роберту не суждено было узнать, что на следующий же день после смерти последнего участника Five Kicks очарование «Человека в шляпе» прошло. Уже через неделю песня была вытеснена в конец топ-5. Через месяц она даже не попала в топ-20. Через семь лет записи были утеряны в ходе загадочных серии пожаров на студии. Никто из ранее купивших пластинки так и не отозвался, и вскоре The Hat Man, которая не один год будоражила сердца и души зачарованных слушателей, удивительным образом была забыта. 

Но даже спустя семьдесят лет с момента ее создания она продолжала звучать в стенах поместья, принадлежавшего тому, кто когда-то предложил пятерым музыкантам записать лучшую песню в их жизни.

While Robert Johnson did it at the crossroads,  
Five Kicks sat at the table by the scene.  
Their lives, though, one unlike another,  
All in the end are taken down by Him.

_____________________________

[1] Джон Хэммонд заметил Билли Холидей в 1933 году и устроил ей первые сессии звукозаписи; впоследствии она стала легендарной блюзовой певицей.  
[2] Элла Фицджеральд, «Первая леди джаза». Ее первое выступление состоялось в ноябре 1934 года на любительском конкурсе Amateur Nights, в котором она заняла первое место. Потом она выступала с джазовыми оркестрами, в том числе биг-бэндом Чика Уэбба. После его смерти в 1939 году его коллектив был переименован в Ella and Her Famous Orchestra, и Элла стала руководителем оркестра.  
[3] Cotton Club (Коттон-Клаб, «Хлопковый клуб») — ночной клуб в Нью-Йорке, существовавший двадцать лет с 1920 по 1940 гг., где выступали знаменитые джазовые музыканты в период «сухого закона». Клуб был закрыт в 1940 году в связи с финансовыми трудностями.  
[4] Columbia Records (Коламбия Рекордс) — самый старый брэнд в индустрии звукозаписи, основанный в 1887 году. В 1940-х компания была крупнейшей фирмой грамзаписи в США.  
[5] Арт Тейтум — джазовый музыкант, известный своими феноменальными импровизациями и уникальной манерой игры на основе стиля «страйд». Считается самым быстрым джазовым пианистом. Его называли «безумным Шопеном» и восьмым чудом света.  
[6] «В»-диски (также V-диски от англ. «victory» — победа) — грампластинки, которые выпускали для использования военнослужащими Соединенных Штатов за рубежом и поднятия их боевого духа во времена Второй мировой войны. Существовала специальная договоренность между правительством Соединенных Штатов и различных частных звукозаписывающих компаний США, и многие популярные певцы, большие группы и оркестры той эпохи были записаны для этой цели.  
[7] В первой половине XX века на одну сторону пластинки умещалось до пяти минут записи. Коллекции песен, а также длительные произведения классической музыки приходилось выпускать на нескольких пластниках, упакованных в «музыкальный альбом» — индивидуальные конверты, скрепленные друг с другом, как страницы в альбоме. В 1948 году «Коламбия Рекордс» разработала виниловую долгоиграющую пластинку (LP — long play), которая позволила увеличить длительность звучания двухстроннего альбома до 35-40 минут. Теперь собрание нескольких песен умещалось на одной двухсторонней пластинке, но название «музыкальный альбом» закрепилось и используется по сей день.  
[8] В конце 40-х гг. Фрэнк Синатра переживал творческий и жизненный кризис. Певец был уволен с радио, подвергался нападкам в прессе, подозревался в связях с коммунистами, развод с женой обернулся скандалом, и его карьера была полностью разрушена. В довершение ко всему, из-за сильной простуды он практически потерял голос, и после восстановления ему пришлось начинать всё с начала.  
[9] Блюзмен Роберт Лерой Джонсон рассказывал историю о том, что существует некий магический перекресток, на котором он заключил сделку с дьяволом и в обмен получил мастерство игры на гитаре. Роберт Джонсон является одной из самых влиятельных фигур в истории блюза. Возможно, легенда о Five Kicks была вдохновлена его биографией.


End file.
